SoTotallyLittleWood: Attack on Titan MMO!
by iGeekPerson
Summary: I thought that this deserved it's own little story but it's on my stlw oneshot group aswell :-) Summary: Summary: Martyn and Toby meet online on the Attack on Titan game and eventually fall in love. ..


**SoTotallyLittleWood: Attack On Titan MMO!**

**Name: SoTotallyLittleWood: Attack On Titan MMO!**

**Age: 13 (Teens and up – due to lots of inappropriate words and cursing)**

**Words: 5,118**

**Characters: Martyn Littlewood (Inthelittlewood) and Toby Cottrell (SoTotallyToby)**

**Relationship: STLW/SoTotallyLittleWood/InTheLittleToby/Tobyn**

**Setting: Attack on Titan Game.**

**Type: Oneshot.**

**Note 1: This is an AU (alternate universe) fanfiction based of the anime 'Attack on Titan' because I love that anime and I wanted to combine these two things together. **

**Note 2: Toby is Eren and Martyn is Levi. **

**Note 3: Other Yogcast characters will be added.**

**Note 4: My aim is/was 5,000 words.**

**Note 5: Toby's username is SoTotallyTitan and Martyn's is InTheLittleJaeger**

**Summary: Martyn and Toby meet online on the Attack on Titan game and eventually fall in love.**

_Toby was just sitting watching Attack on Titan in his room one day; until skyped popped up saying he had a new message. He decided to open it and see it was from his friend – Lewis. He was part of the Yogcast, Toby had met him on Minecraft. _

_[14:24pm] Lewis_

_"__Hey bud!" Toby read Lewis's message and started typing back._

_[14:25pm] Toby_

_"__Hello. How are you?"_

_[14:26pm] Lewis_

_"__Am good thanks, and you?"_

_[14:29pm] Toby_

_"__Yeah, I'm good. Is there something you wanted?" _

_[15:00pm] Lewis_

_"__Actually yes, do you know the anime 'Attack on Titan'?_

_[15:02pm] Toby_

_"__Indeed I do, I've just been watching it in fact. _

_[15:05pm] Lewis_

_"__I see, there's a MMO game what just came out. Here's the link _"_

_[15:06pm] Toby_

_"__Oh thanks! I'll go check it out now." Toby closed Skype, and clicked the link on the chat just before he actually closed it. A big webpage came up it was brown, he scrolled down and read some information. 'Attack on Titan was recently an anime were humans fought for survival and killed Titans using 3D Maneuverer gear. In this new Attack on Titan MMO we are giving all the people who like watching it a chance to be in there world, you can meet people online or go solo.' The webpage said, Toby seemed interested. He noticed the game was $20 to buy, but there was also a button to try the trial, so Toby thought he would try the trial before actually buying the game, just to see if he liked it. He didn't want that many tabs up on his computer so after the game downloaded he closed down Google Chrome and opened the installer through his download folder. _

_-x-_

_A few minutes later the game had been downloaded. Another big brown in-game webpage came up on the screen and Toby read it 'Welcome fellow Attack on Titan player, we welcome you to the game. We hope you enjoy any difficulties or issues tell us on our website. Have fun!' Toby clicked the OK box after reading it. Another box came up telling him to sign up for the game, there wasn't a character design or anything. He guesses it was just random pixel characters you got when you chose a class and boy Toby was right. He chose the class- The class of killing Titans, as he didn't want to be part of the security. He then pressed 'Enter the game' and he entered the game! Whilst the game was loading the main lobby he pushed his computer chair away from the desk and fist punched the air. He knew this was going to be a good game. _

_-x-_

_Once the game was loaded, the main lobby loaded up now it wasn't one of them games. You had to choose a group you wanted to be in, but all the groups had 5/10 people in already and most had less or even more. However, since Toby was new to the Attack on Titan game he kind of felt left out because he didn't know anyone in the game right now. He decided to go with his courage and guts and join a lobby. Until, the lobby was loading he flicked back to the main screen which was filled with Lobby's and he swore he just saw a lobby with 1 person in. He scrolled down the list of Lobby's and he eventually found it again. He closed the other Lobby he was in and entered that Lobby. _

_When the Lobby loaded up they were first placed in the castle bit with a huge wall around the outside, Toby recognised this place from the anime. The art style was awesome, it was amazing it reminded Toby of the anime so much. He walked around the Lobby until he saw the buttons at the bottom of his screen, one of the buttons was 'Inventory' and the other was 'Settings' and some others were 'Maps' 'Friends' and then he found a tab what said 'Chat'. He decided to see who the other person was in the Lobby, so he opened the chat. There was one person in the chat as he would have expected called 'InTheLittleJaeger' he liked his/her username. "Hello." Toby typed on his keyboard and hit send. A few minutes later a reply came and it had said (A/N: chat is in bold and normal is italic)_

**InTheLittleJaeger: Hey there. **

**SoTotallyTitan: Um, Hi!I'm new to this game.  
InTheLittleJaeger; Oh I see, welcome to **_Attack on Titan MMO. _

_Toby grinned at his response, he seemed like a nice fellow.  
_**SoTotallyTitan: Ah thank you, could you possibly teach me how to play or am I asking too much?**

**InTheLittleJaeger: I would love too, but maybe some other time yeah? I'm kind of busy right now.  
SoTotallyTitan: Oh I see, alright then. But, can I ask what are you busy with?  
InTheLittleJaeger: Oh, I'm on a mission right now with my friend Henry. **

**SoTotallyTitan: Okay, I'll see you later then?  
InTheLittleJaeger: Yeah sure, you can stay in this Lobby if you want… but try not to talk much.  
SoTotallyTitan: Alright.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Oh yeah be sure to add me.  
SoTotallyTitan: Alright.**

_Received friend request from InTheLittleJaeger _**Accept/**_Decline? Toby accepted the friend request of course._

_-x-_

_About half an hour later his friend had finished his mission. Toby knew this because he received a message back in the Lobby chat.  
_**InTheLittleJaeger: Hey again!  
SoTotallyTitan: Oh hello.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Ready for me to train you?  
SoTotallyTitan: Of course one second let me just go pee.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Didn't need to know that.**

_-One minute later-_

**SoTotallyTitan: Okay I'm back.**

**InTheLittleJaeger: Welcome back!  
SoTotallyTitan: Thanks. Okay I'm ready now, let's go?  
InTheLittleJaeger: Sure! I'll invite you to a forest area.  
SoTotallyTitan: Alright. **

**InTheLittleJaeger **_has invited you to funnel forest _**Accept/**_Decline? Toby pressed the accept button._

_-x-_

_The forest area loaded up sooner or later, and I could see my character – as in what I looked like in game, I got to admit it was pretty cute. I looked just liked Eren Jaeger, which is funny because my new friend's nickname ends with 'Jaeger' I laughed to myself at that.  
_**InTheLittleJaeger: So are you ready?  
SoTotallyTitan: Yes I am, Taichou.**  
**InTheLittleJaeger: Taichou?  
SoTotallyTitan: I thought it's appropriate to call you Captain but in Japanese, since it's an anime game… and anime comes from Japan.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Yeah I see where you're coming from with the Japanese but why 'Captain' why not 'Trainer' or something? ;) **_He even added a wink face aww that was cute.  
_**SoTotallyTitan: Uh well, I wanted to go off what Eren called Levi I guess?  
InTheLittleJaeger: So now you're saying that I'm sexy and super awesome like Levi?  
SoTotallyTitan: I don't know what to say about that, anyway can we get on with training? I need to sleep soon.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Yeah sure.  
-x-**

**InTheLittleJaeger: Okay to basically move you're character there is two ways to move it using the 'W, A, S, D' keys or the arrow keys.  
**_Toby started to think on what buttons he preferred to be pressing the most here.  
_**InTheLittleJaeger: So which buttons do you prefer pressing?  
SoTotallyTitan: That's what she said.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Oh be quiet!  
SoTotallyTitan: Anyway, I prefer pressing the arrow keys to be honest.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Alright. Use the arrow keys then, now I'm going to spawn in a titan.  
SoTotallyTitan: Wait, you can do that?  
InTheLittleJaeger: Yes, since it's my own training map.  
SoTotallyTitan: Oh I see. Oh crap, wait a second.  
InTheLittleJaeger: What's wrong?  
SoTotallyTitan: I have to go, I'm so sorry!  
InTheLittleJaeger: Oh it's fine, are you on tomorrow?  
SoTotallyTitan: Yes of course. By the way, what is your name?  
InTheLittleJaeger: Oh I'm Martyn… Martyn Littlewood and you?  
SoTotallyTitan: Cute name, Martyn. I'm Toby Cottrell. Okay bye now!  
InTheLittleJaeger: Good night.  
**_-__**TOBY POV-**_

_I signed out the Attack on Titan game and I thought I'd just go to sleep as I was too tired right now to even concentrate._

_-x-_

_In the morning, I woke up and went downstairs and got some breakfast just some egg on toast but it was delicious I have to say. I quickly ran upstairs checking the time it was 1pm, shit. I woke up pretty late oh well, I hope Martyn is online. I got onto my computer opening up the Attack on Titan server, however as soon as I opened it, it says to me: 'you're free trial is about to run out in 1 hour. Please do buy if you like it.' I think I might ask Martyn what he thinks of the game. I signed on opening up the main menu, I scrolled down to my recent Lobby's and Martyn was in the exact same Lobby as he was yesterday. I entered the Lobby, opening up the chat and typing 'Good morning' into it and pressing send, I got a reply sooner or later.  
_**InTheLittleJaeger: Good morning, Toby.  
SoTotallyTitan: Well, good afternoon Martyn. As it's more afternoon then morning, but whatever. **I began laughing at Martyn after sending that.  
**InTheLittleJaeger: Oh shut up kid.  
SoTotallyTitan: 'Kid' I'm sorry, but I'm not a kid.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Yeah right, how old are you?  
SoTotallyTitan: I'm 15 thank you very much. And you?  
InTheLittleJaeger: Hmm, I see I'm 20.  
SoTotallyTitan: You're 20?!  
InTheLittleJaeger: Yes…  
SoTotallyTitan: Oh my god, I wouldn't have expected that not that I mind.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Ahah okay then, anyway training?  
SoTotallyTitan; Yeah sure!  
**_-x-_

_One hour later, Martyn was training me I had been on a hit combo streak and I need to ask Martyn a question still.  
_**SoTotallyTitan: Martyn?  
InTheLittleJaeger: Mhmm?  
SoTotallyTitan: My free trial runs out soon, and I don't know whether to buy the game or not. What do you think?  
InTheLittleJaeger: I think that you should and partner up with me, but it's your opinion I can't make you change.  
SoTotallyTitan: I guess I'll have a think about it, anyway have you got Skype?  
InTheLittleJaeger: It's been what two days? And you're already asking me for personal information like that? Okay kid.  
SoTotallyTitan: Sorry! It's just I really enjoy talking to you and I don't want to lose contact with you in case I can't buy it or decide not to.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Oh I see, yeah sure go ahead my Skype name is my username alright?  
SoTotallyTitan: Yeah sure thanks Martyn (:  
InTheLittleJaeger: No problem.  
SoTotallyTitan: I'll be right back then.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Sure kid.  
**_-x-_

_So Martyn gave me his Skype add and he told me I should buy the game and partner up with him. I opened Skype up and typed in the username in the 'add a contact box'. I blushed whilst I was typing it in, only one result came up from the request and I clicked it. I stared at the picture for a few seconds before blushing even more, 'Shit… Martyn was hot. He doesn't look 20 though.' Martyn's picture was him, he had blonde hair a black shirt on and green pants on nice combination ha. I clicked the 'add' button. _

_Sooner or later Skype decided to inform me that Martyn accepted my request. I began talking to him through Skype.  
_**Toby: Hey there!  
Martyn: Oh hey.  
Toby: uh… so…**_  
as soon as I started typing my Attack on Titan main screen closed down by itself, 'Shit. Trials gone.' I thought.  
_**Toby: Shit.  
Martyn: What's up?  
Toby: My free trial has run out.  
Martyn: So what're going to do?  
Toby: Not sure, I'm more torn to buying it… but I'm scared of buying it.  
Martyn: Oh, why's that?  
Toby: Because …. Well, I'm a noob on the game I guess.  
Martyn: a noob?  
Toby: Basically someone who has just started the game.  
Martyn: I don't know about you Toby, but if I had just met you and you hadn't of said that you're a beginner I would have thought differently.  
Toby: Really?  
Martyn: Really, really. You're skills are awesome, you have a fast pace so I don't see what you're worried about.  
Toby: Yeah… I'm going to buy it.  
Martyn: Alright.  
Toby: Oh and Martyn?  
Martyn: Mhmm?  
Toby: Thanks… thanks a lot. That's the first time someone has ever given me a compliment like that.  
Martyn: Aha no problem kid.  
**_-x-_

_I closed the Skype tab, it was still left open but just in my task bar. I opened up the Attack on Titan MMO main website again and clicked the 'buy now' button. Entering my details of my credit card and hitting buy. Then a webpage came up saying: 'Thank you for buying Attack on Titan MMO main game, now that you have bought this we have given you 10,000XP and you have no adverts on game now. Thanks.' I smiled, 10,000XP that's a lot to be honest. I saw the download button and I clicked it, whilst it was downloading I re-opened Skype.  
_**Toby: I bought it.  
Martyn: Ah good good.  
Toby: I'm kind of shocked though…  
Martyn: Why?  
Toby: Because after you've bought the game it gives you 10,000XP points it's a lot and not like I mind or anything but… still.  
Martyn: It's XP I don't see what you're worrying about.  
Toby: Yeah that's true, I think I'm over-reacting.  
Martyn: Yeah I think so too.  
Toby: Ha, of course you would. But, I want to do something to repay you.  
Martyn: Repay me for what?  
Toby: For training I guess.  
Martyn: Oh I see and I have a good idea.  
Toby: What is it?  
Martyn: two things. 1) Be my partner on Attack on Titan MMO and 2) On Skype you can call me Martyn but on the game can you call me 'Taichou'? It has a nice ring.  
Toby: Aw, of course Martyn. (=  
Martyn: Good, good.  
Toby: I'm going to go back on the game, are you?  
Martyn: Yeah sure.  
Toby: Alright then.**

_-x-_

_I closed down Skype and re-opened Attack on Titan, I was in the main menu with all the different Lobby's until I noticed my character level it was level 20 – 'Well, that went up fast.' I said to myself whilst grinning. I scrolled down the main Lobby list to find the Lobby I was in yesterday, once I found it I clicked 'enter' and got in. I opened up chat and started typing.  
_**SoTotallyTitan: Hey Taichou!  
InTheLittleJaeger: Oh hello Toby, want to come on a quest with me?  
SoTotallyTitan: Sure. But what kind of quest is it?  
InTheLittleJaeger: We will have to kill at least 20 titans.  
SoTotallyTitan: Of course, Taichou. I'd love too, after all its killing Titans so why not?  
InTheLittleJaeger: You remind me just like Eren.  
**_I blushed when he said that and thought I'd respond the same.  
_**SoTotallyTitan: If I'm you're Eren you're my Levi.  
**_'__Shit… why the hell did I just write that?'  
_**InTheLittleJaeger: Huh?  
SoTotallyTitan; I wasn't supposed to write that…I'm so sorry.  
InTheLittleJaeger: I don't know why you're sorry, it's cute~  
SoTotallyTitan: Ha! Anyway, let's go. You invite me?  
InTheLittleJaeger: Yeah sure!**

_-X Time Skip 3 months X-  
Today it has been 3 months since I had met Martyn, and our friendship was growing strong… but to be honest I think I like him as more as a friend I don't know it's strange feelings. I decided to open up my laptop, I was too tired to play Attack on Titan so I just decided to Skype Martyn. He was online luckily._

**(3****RD**** PERSON POV)**_  
_**Toby: Hello there!  
Martyn: Hello.  
Toby: How are you?  
Martyn: Not bad thanks, and you?  
Toby: Ugh, could be worst I feel shit.  
Martyn: Ha, why?  
Toby: I got a cold and I'm tired.  
Martyn: Go to sleep Toby.  
Toby: I can't.  
Martyn: Why?  
Toby: I want to stay up with you**...

_Martyn began blushing, he really liked Toby. He wanted to see Toby so bad as in his face.  
_**Martyn: Hmm, sure then. Want to Skype?  
Toby: We are.  
Martyn: I meant… want to go on call?  
Toby: As in camera?  
Martyn: Yes.  
Toby: Uh, I'm socially awkward so I'm not good at conversationing and I'm ugly and-  
Martyn: Toby, its fine.  
Toby: Alright. You call me?  
**_Martyn didn't even have to respond to that, he clicked the 'Call' button and Skype called Toby. Toby picked up, his face was facing the floor so you couldn't see his eyes.  
"Hello." Martyn said, and smiled.  
"H-hello." Toby replied, silently. Martyn grinned, aw he was cute.  
"Let me see your face?" Martyn asked.  
"You're camera isn't on though!" Toby responded.  
Oh yeah, Martyn forgot his camera wasn't on so he turned it on. Once it was on he started waving at the camera and giving thumbs up to Toby. Toby lifted his head up, glaring at Martyn. Toby smiled "Hey there…" Toby managed to say waving.  
"See! Well done Toby, you're beautiful I don't see what you're worrying about." Martyn said. Jesus, how did Toby ever meet someone as awesome as Martyn? Like is it even human to be this nice? Toby decided not to be as self-conscious anymore and eventually sat back on his laptop chair. "Jesus, your hair man." Martyn said laughing.  
"Ha-ha! What's wrong with it?" Toby mumbled.  
"It's long as shit, but it's cute." Martyn said smiling. Toby blushed again, but then he flipped his hair back. _**  
**-x-

It was now 1:00am in the morning and Toby eventually fell asleep on Camera to Martyn, so once Martyn realised Toby had fell asleep and couldn't help but keep smiling, 'He literally sleeps like a cute little baby.' Martyn said. He heard Toby mumble something. "I love you Martyn." Toby mumbled. Martyn blushed, his face became a bright red/pink crimson.

_"__I love you too Toby." Martyn replied smiling. He climbed into his bed, put the laptop on top of his duvet and fell asleep hugging the pillow. _

_-x-_

_Toby was the first one to wake up in the morning obviously because he was the one who fell asleep first. He looked at his laptop, all he could see was a sleeping figure on and then he thought of last night 'Shit, I was on camera to Martyn… must of fell asleep. But aw, he looks so cute.' Toby thought, but accidently said out loud Martyn didn't hear him though which is lucky. So, Toby thought he would wake Martyn up. Wakey wakey, eggs n' bakey. _

_Which woke Martyn up straight away and he looked at Toby who looked back, "Good morning sleepyhead." Toby said. Martyn wiped his eyes and smiled at Toby "Good morning, Kid." Martyn joked. Toby laughed along with him.  
"Hey Tobes?" Martyn said.  
"Tobes? Ha-ha… anyway, yeah?" Toby responded.  
"I thought it was cute. Anyway, I'm going to go for a bit alright?" Martyn said.  
"Alright." Toby replied, he faced forwards to the laptop hugging the camera and Martyn did the exact same thing, so they were practically air hugging each other. They said bye one more last time and Martyn hung up. Toby was quite upset and he had wondered why Martyn hung up. He suddenly checked the date for no apparent reason, 14__th__ of February eh… 'Wait! 14__th__ of February, is valentine's day?" Toby thought out loud. "I think I should confess to Martyn, it's been what? Too long I don't know… plus I can't stand being friends – not like I hate him, it's just I want to be more I guess. Toby wanted to call Martyn back and confess now, because he knew he was going too rejected anyway. He clicked Call once more, by accident anyway. And his camera opened and so did Martyn.  
"Oh hello Toby! How is it going?" Martyn asked cheerfully.  
"Good thanks. And you?" Toby replied.  
"It's going good." Martyn replied.  
"Martyn?" Toby said.  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
"I want to say something, don't stop me until I've finished okay." Toby said. Martyn nodded. Toby coughed began speaking and just said "I love you… Martyn. It seems kind of odd to say that to another male partner who isn't gay. But, I don't care I'm saying it and I'm fine with being rejected I guess… because I know that is what is going to happen. So, I just want to say… Happy Valentine's Day Martyn. And I love you. " Toby mumbled finishing his sentence. Martyn blushed, Toby could see his face go full pink. "Aw Toby, I was going to say something similar actually… but I was afraid you'd hate me due to me being 20." Martyn mumbled replying.  
"So, you felt the same way?" Toby asked. Martyn nodded as a sign of 'Yes'. Toby smiled at this and wouldn't stop. "Uh Martyn? Would you like to go out with me?" Toby asked. Martyn grinned and just said "I thought you would never ask, of course." Martyn grinned. "One question though…" Martyn said, Toby nodded as a 'yes' for him to continue. "Why would you choose someone like me? When there are plenty of other people in this world who are probably better than me and also where do you live?" Martyn asked me, Toby kind of blushed at the first question but Toby thought it was a cute question. "Well, let's see I chose you – not like a rude way of saying that but… because you're an awesome, nice and friendly guy. There are probably a lot of good things I can say about you, your looks and of course your personality. Oh and by the way, I go for people on personality not looks as I find it stupid and pretty weird when people go for people for their looks and not their personality. Also, I live in Norfolk how about you?" Toby said. Martyn smiled at his response and just said "Aw, that's pretty cute I got to admit anyway. I live in Liverpool." Martyn replied smiling his pretty pink cheeks off, "We should meet up sometime, seeing as though I do believe both of us really want to." Toby suggested. Martyn nodded at the idea. _

_-x-_

_A few days later, they were on the Attack on Titan game again and Toby started talking into the chat box  
_**SoTotallyTitan: Hey Martyn!  
InTheLittleJaeger: Hey Toby, also I thought I told you to call me 'Taichou'!  
SoTotallyTitan: Oh yeah, sorry Taichou!  
InTheLittleJaeger: Anyway, is there something that you wanted kid?  
SoTotallyTitan: Yes actually!  
InTheLittleJaeger: What was it?  
SoTotallyTitan: Well, I think I'm coming to Norfolk tomorrow by myself I don't know why? But I decided to.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Oh I see! We could meet up at Norfolk Train Station? Are you catching the train?  
SoTotallyTitan: Yeah I believe I am, I'm grabbing a ticket first thing first tomorrow morning at around 12:00pm (lunch time) and I should be there by 2pm? So … we could meet at the gate?  
InTheLittleJaeger: Alright that sounds like a plan. But, since I can't get Wi-Fi for Skype and that in open areas and I'm guessing neither can you, so can I have your phone number?  
SoTotallyTitan: and I thought I was going to be the one to ask that, but evidently not.  
InTheLittleJaeger: I'll take that as a yes then.  
SoTotallyTitan: You should, anyway sure it's _  
InTheLittleJaeger: Alright, cool got it!  
SoTotallyTitan: Alright. Since its 1am in the morning I'm going to sleep to wake up early, I'll see you tomorrow Martyn. I love you.  
InTheLittleJaeger: Yeah sure, I will see you probably bright and early and I love you too Toby.  
**-x Toby POV x-

In the morning, as I said to Martyn last night I woke up bright and early and I got ready, did my hair. I didn't make a special thing but yeah… I looked like I normally did Brown scruffy hair, purple jumper, black pants and black shoes. Same old, same old Toby. Since my mum didn't know I was going to Liverpool to meet Martyn – my boyfriend for the first time ever, I was jollying well excited. I ran outside the door, saying bye to my mum plus with her asking 'where I was going' and yeah, I just told her I am going to visit a friend who has come to town. It seems pretty accurate, except it's not my friend it's my boyfriend.

I ran to the train station, first visiting the ticket office to grab a ticket, I bought a ticket to Liverpool. Sooner or later the train came, and I got on and headed to Liverpool.

-x Martyn POV x-

I was glad that I was going to be able to finally see Toby for once in a lifetime and not through camera over Skype because he's coming to where I live. I ran to the train station without letting my mum know since she was still in bed. I ran to the train station.

Once I got to the ticket machine at the train station, I bought a ticket for no apparent reason since I wasn't going anywhere. I suddenly remembered something, Toby being himself forgot to tell me which platform to meet me at. 'Shit…' I quickly grabbed my phone out my pocket remembering Toby gave me his number. I opened my phone and I went to his contact number and started texting him.  
**Me: Hey Toby  
Toby: Oh hey, where 'bouts are you?  
Me: Which platform should I meet you on?  
Toby: I'm on platform C.  
Me: Oh shit… I'm on platform A.  
Toby: I'll come over there, don't worry.  
Me: Alright.**

_I waited for Toby to come over here. I eventually turned around and saw him running to me I put my bags of my luggage onto the floor and I opened my arms wide so he could run into them. As soon as he did, he picked me up off the ground and cuddled me. Everybody stared at us, it wasn't a popular thing in the world being gay I guess – or maybe it was? I'm not sure but I guess in the world of Liverpool it's not _**(A/N: I'm not judging Liverpool by the way.)** _Toby eventually put me down on the floor after a long 5 seconds of hugging time – which I have to admit it felt like a year of hugging but in reality it wasn't. I wish it was though, the hug felt so nice. Once he put me down on the floor, he touched my shoulders and grinned a soft but very wide grin at me and simply said "It's good to finally meet you again." Toby said. I couldn't stand his voice – I mean, not like in a rude way or anything but I didn't want to talk I wanted to kiss him badly. "Shut up and just kiss me." I murmured, Toby was being fluffy so I let him take the lead and of course he kissed me without warning, even though I said he should kiss me but he would normally give a warning or … at least a smart person would a warning would be like a wink or something how should I know? Toby wrapped his arms around my waist, and I pushed my head near to Toby's and pecked my lips so he could touch them he pushed his face towards and his lips touched mine, saliva was coming out of my mouth already the kiss was all hot and messy and I was glad it was. Fuck, he was literally so hot. I started sweating. Toby smiled into the kiss, and started kissing back more and more. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance I didn't let him as I thought I should let my tongue get into his mouth since I'm the older one with more experience. _

_Until Toby decided to be a sneaky little devil with me and he tickled my face with a finger, which made me laugh and open my mouth long enough so he could stick my tongue into his mouth. In my mind I couldn't stop laughing because I thought well you would of thought that a 15 year old boy has nothing to do with French kissing – or in least has never tried it before. But, Toby being himself has another sneaky idea. He gasps as Toby lets his tongue plays with my tongue, their tongues tangling up in a hot mess, earning a slight moan from me. Toby started to put his hands on my waist as he had moved them before to tickle me, he even tried to take my top off. Until I pulled away from the kiss not like I wanted to but I really didn't want this to go anywhere else in a public place and probably all together for a while. "Well, that was fucking sexy" Toby said cussing. I put a finger over his mouth when he said a cuss word "Ssh, please try not to swear we are in a public place with probably a lot of kids around us." I said. Toby just grinned and putting his hand on mine he took it away from his mouth, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek again._

_We walked back to Toby's house, Toby told me to be quiet since his mum went to bed as soon as he left the house. We were finally in his room and I hugged him tight pushing him down onto his bed kissing his lips. I really did love Toby and I thought that this was going to be a forever lasting relationship, he loved me and I loved him therefore we are the best of both worlds._

**When we meet up again, let's start this one last relationship and take it into summer. **

**End.**

_A/N 1: I'm sorry for grammar problems if any._

_A/N 2: I'm sorry for offending Liverpool people (if I did)_

_A/N 3: I wrote this last night, closed my laptop forgot to save it – well done Alisha._

_A/N 4: Big shout out to for sitting with me to write this shit._

_Bye!~ _**  
**


End file.
